A Bride for Jacko
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: a on: The little mermaid based story. Jack falls in love with the human girl Feria, but she is from the human world and he is a chalkzoner himself, One day a strange witch gives him a magic potion that trades his voice for a human body, will the 2 of them fall in love before the three days are over? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting

**Jacko's POV **

It was a normal day like always in Chalk-zone. Rudy Tabudi was helping the other creatures in the Chalk-zone and creatures like Skrawl tries to take over the Chalk-zone. I sighted and tried to concentrate on the new song I was writing. After the beatifull woman I had met a few weeks ago on halloween evening I hadn't met another girl so beautiful as she was. Too bad Rudy stole my bride away, otherwise I could have been happily married by now. I sighted again and looked out of the window into the night sky of Night-zone, looking at the people walking by. Suddenly I saw a dot of light in the distance. I had lived here from the day I was sketched on a chalk board and I had never seen a dot of Light here in the part of the Chalk-Zone. I quickly ran out and towards the dot of light. When I was close enought I could see it was the Portal from wich Rudy comes to this world...

_"The little brat must have forgotten to close the portal behind him, stupid kid"_

I thought as I walked closer towards the portal and peeked threw it. That's when I saw...**HER! **Long dark hairs, piercing brown eyes and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I could suddenly feel my hearth beat in my chest, and I knew she was the one I was waiting for all this time..

"Okay, I'll go and look for them, you'll hear from me soon miss tabodi"

I heard her call with someone. After she hang up she noticed the portal and I saw she came closer with a curious look in her eyes. I quickly dodged to one side so she wouldn't see me and then saw how her hand entered the Chalk zone first and soon after that She came in still looking very curious. When she saw me she looked rather frienly at first, that is until she saw I could **ACTUALLY **move!

"don't worry, I won't hurt you unless you try to hurt me first"

I tried to console her, Knowing chalk paintings in the normal world didn't do that

"Hello, what is this place?"

She asked me looking very shocked at me.

"This is the Chalk- Zone, her all erased chalk paintings end up and live together in harmony, unless someone tries to take over, that is"

I jokes, trying to light the mood a bit, and lucky me it worked, because she gave me a very small smile.

"Who are you?"

She now asked more friendly. I blushes a bit, not being used to get questions like this to often. Mostly chalk critters run, ore crawl in most cases, away when they see me, because I look rather scary in their eyes, ore eye.

"My name is Jacko, singer of job"

I said as I gave her a small bow.

"and can I have the honor to know your name as well, fair lady"

I saw she blushed when I called her a fair lady, I think not match people are as polite as this. But before she could answer with her name the voice of that Rudy boy intererupted her.

"Feria! what are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw he, the human girl and the Hero boy came running towards us now. I quickly took a step back, so they wouldn't think I was trying to harm her.

"I was looking for you Rudy, your mother called me to ask if you were still at school, she is worried sick about you"

Feria said with a worried look on her face. Rudy smiled at her and then gave me a stern look.

"And what do **YOU** want from her Jacko?"

he asked me with a snarl. I looked at him with a awfull glee before I looked back at Feria who looked at the both of us with a confused look.

"I saw the poral and I wanted to know if you were on the other side ore not when I saw her coming up"

I explanied. Rudy looked at me as if he didn't believed me and Feria had no idea were we were talking about..

"I will ask Biclop what to do now you know about the existence of the chalk zone"

Rudy said as he made an attemp to leave. But Feria stopped him by grabbing his arm firmly and forced him to look at her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about this place, and I **NEVER EVER **break a promise"

she said with a very serious look on her face. I could clearly see she meant what she said.

"That's okay, go and tell my mom i'm still at school working on a project ore something like that and that I will be home in time for dinner, in the meantime I'll talk with Bicloop, he had to know there's a new human that knows about this world"

Rudy told her. Feria nodded and called Rudy's mom to tell her Rudy was fine. In the meantime I saw Rudy walked off with the human girl named penny and the hero boy who's name was snap if I remembered correctly to tell bicloop Feria now also Knew about the existence of the Chalk zone...

That was the end of the first Chapter, I hope you liked it.

Author's note.

This is a: The little mermaid related story, but i'm **NOT** intending to use **ANY EXISTING **characters of the movie itself so it's **NOT **a crossover. Maybe I'll use a modified part of the song: part of your world, but i'm not sure if I will use it ore not.

Feria is 24 at this moment, so she is old enough for marrige, she is a teacher on Rudy's school and the exact oppiside of Mr. Wilter, who doens't want the childeren to paint and be creative.

Thanks for reading people

**REVIEUW! **

.


	2. Chapter 2: part of your world

Chapter 2: Part of your world.

**Jacko's POV **

While Rudy tabudi was talking with Bicloop about Feria, who found out his secret, I was staying with Her and told her everything I knew about the Chalkzone, wich was quit a lot, because I already lived her for a very long time. I could clearly see Feria liked it, because she just couldn't keep that amused smile of her face.

_"Well, she can smile at me for as long as she likes, I think it's kind of cute"_

I thought as I continued talking and observing her. She was young, I think she couldn't be older then 18, she had long dark hairs that she wore on a long ponytail that covert a part of her face, she wore a t-shirt were the picture of a skull on it and a green skirt. For some reasone she walked bare feeted, thought Rudy and his human girl...friend always wore shoes, and most of the zoners did as well, why wasn't she wearing shoes?

"Is something the matter jacko?"

Feria suddenly asked with a strange look on her face. I shook my head and looked at her feet again.

"No, I was just...wondering... eeeehm, why aren't you wearing shoes like all the other humans?"

I quickly asked. Feria smiled and rubbed with her hands over her bare feet.

"I like it to walk bare feet so I can always remember I was once a girl of the streets and didn't have the money to buy shoes"

she answerd as she looked at the night sky. I looked at it as well now, and for the first time I saw how beatifull it all was, the starts were glowing in the nightzone sky like always, but this night I found them extra special, because this special girl was with me tonight...

"can I ask you a strange question? Are you still single?"

I suddenly flapped out. I quickly covert my mouth after asking that and looked at her with a blush on my face. I saw Feria blushed as well before she nodded al of a sudden.

"Yes I am, how about you?"

She asked me with a smile on her face.

"I am still single as well, I was engaged once, but that bride was stolen away from me"

I told her with a sad look. When she looked at me with a confused look I told her everything that happend on that tragic halloween night. How I fell in love with this amazing looking pumpking girl and how Rudy stole her away from me.

"That was a doll you know? Rudy made her for the pumpking contest on his school"

Feria told me with a smile on her face. I looked at her with a confused look. I was about to ask her why that would have been a problem when we both heard a evil launch.

"What do my eyes spot here, The great Rudy tabudi brought a new girl to our beatifull world"

A voice echoud threw the night sky. I looked around, looking for the owner of the voice. I didn't saw him coming and looked up shocked when I heard a scream from behind me. When I looked up I saw Skrawl was holding Feria in his grasp.

"Let her go Skrawl! She never harmed you in any way"

I said as I looked ta him with a stern look.

"I think I keep her, Maybe Rudy tabudi will finally give me what's rightfully mine" 

Skrawl said with a evil smirk on his face. I growled angrily now, I really didn't wanted her to get in danger like this. I wanted her to stay with me so we could talk...

"were is the Tabudi boy anyway?"

He asked while looking around. I kept my mouth and looked at the frightent look on feria's face.

_"Man, even if she is frightent she's pretty"_

I thought as I started to look for a way to get the both of us out of here, without here getting hurt ore rudy having to give up whatever Skrawl was after. I soon saw one of the beanie boys was hovering right above Skrawl.

_"If I could hit him the right way, he would hit Skrawl and then Skrawl would let go of Feria, that would give us an oppertunity to flee"_

I thought as I tried to disract him. It worked for a split second, In that second I could bend down and pick up a small rock. When he looked at Feria for a small second I quickly threw the rock at the beanie boy, who immidiatly crushed into Skrawl, who on his turn immidiatly let go of Feria. I quickly grabbed her arm and we both started to run towards the chalksea together.

"Beanieboys! Get after them!"

Skrawl screamed as he pointed at Feria and me who were currently running towards the seaside. I was used to run fast for a long time, but Feria wasn't used to run for long, and soon after we started to run, she was exhausted, but we weren't save yet!

"Come on Feria! We have te keep running! They will catch up to us!"

I told her as I tried to help her up to her feet again, but she just didn't buged, and she was just to heavy for me to lift!

"I can't, I have to... catch ... my ... breath..."

She said panting very hard, we were so close to the seaside now, that I could hear the water splash on the shore. If we could only get onto the water somehow... Skrawl would have a hard time to follow us! Maybe we could disract him long enough for Rudy to come back here and help us..

_"wow, since when do I come up with the perfect plans here?"_

I thought as I looked at Feria who was getting back on her feet, ready to move out again.

"I'm recoverd, let's go"

She said as she runned out before me, towards the cliff, I quickly ran after her and I could stop just in time when 2 pairs of arms grabbed me from behind and forced my arms behind my back, again there was this...this blood-curdling shriek. And Feria was again in the arms of the evil Skrwal! But this time he hold her above the abbys, ready to let go of her.

"Enough with the games now! Tell me were Rudy Taboudi is ore your precious girlfriend will make a long fall down!"

He said as he let go of her with one finger now.

"I don't know were he is! Just let her go Skrawl! She has done nothing wrong!"

I said as I clenched my first angrily. I wanted to do something so badly, But if I were to make another step, even if the beanieboys would allow me to, Skrawl would let her go and then...I glaced down and saw there were some very pointy stones under the place were he held here. If she were to fall down... she wouldn't survive it...

_"I have to think! I have to find a way to save her and myself..."_

I thought as I looked around, for a way to get us both out of here, but I saw no other option then tell him were Rudy was at the moment and hope he wouldn't let go of her anyway...

_"I'm sorry Rudy! I can't do anything else at the moment to save her..."_

I bitterly thought as I took a step foreward.

"Okay skrawl you win, Rudy is with Bicloop in the chalk mine! Now let her go!"

I said as I streched out my hands to take her over from him, but instead of giving her to me, he did as I said and let her go! Into the water!

**"FERIA!"**

I called as I jumped after her. I heard skrawl launch evily as I managed to reach her and thanks to a hanging twig on the side of the cliff I manged to get us both safe in the water. Skrawl didn't payed any attention to us anymore, because he knew were he could find rudy, so I could get us both safe on the shore.

"Feria, are you okay?"

I carefully asked as I carried her threw the portal back into the real world. She was unconscious, but thank goodness she was still alive! I could fee that because she was still breating gently.

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you standing there._

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you again._

_As long as we are parted, I will dream about you._

_Someday we will meet again._

_That will be the day someday soon._

_When all my dreams will come true._

I carefully sang as I kept stroking her hair. But when I saw she woke up I quickly got back into the chalkzone, hoping she wouldn't remember me...

**Feria's POV **

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you standing there._

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you again._

_As long as we are parted, I will dream about you._

_Someday we will meet again._

_That will be the day someday soon._

_When all my dreams will come true._

I heard as I slowly started to wake up, one split second I thought I saw the head of a pumpkin very close to me, but when I came too completely it was gone!

_"Strange, I remember something about...being in a place called the chalkzone... and being in danger! well, i must have been a dream then..."_

I thought as I got up and walked back to my class to make everything ready for the lessons of tommorow. But even as I was working, I couldn't get that song out of my head. It was if the one that was singing had tried to tell her something with that song...

_"now that you mention it, I don't remember passing out in that room...I wonder what happend..."_

I thought as I read threw some papers. When I did so, some images flashed threw my head. something about A monster named skrawl... and falling of a cliff, and then again the man with the pumpking head that saved my life and then sang that song for me...

_"I'm sure I'll meet the singer again one day, and when that day comes...I'll ask him to marry me, after all he saved my life..."_

That thought suprised me for a second, but when nodded I determined. That was what I wanted, as soon as I've found the one that saved my life, he would be my groom to be...

that was the end of the second chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I really wanted to think over how I wanted to let this chapter end, also I had to think hard about the song he had to sing for Feria to win over her hearth and later made himself known to her...

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**REVIEUW! **


	3. Chapter 3: To the human world!

Chapter 3: to the human world!

**Jacko's POV **

A few days past on like nothing had happened. Rudy had beaten Skrawl with ease again and everyone was safe once again. Everything seemed to have gotten back to normal... but it wasn't, Feria probably didn't remember me anymore and I would never be able to see her again...

_"and even if we were able to see each other again, we would never managed to stay together, she's a human I'm a Chalkzone figure, she can't survive here in Chalkzone and I can't survive there in her world"_

I bitterly thought as I wrote some words down for a new song I was making. It was a love song, just like I always did...

_"I wonder why I __**CAN**__ write love songs and just __**CAN'T **__seemed to find a girl that wants to marry me"_

I bitterly thought as I looked at myself in the window of a shop. It was valentines day today and all the shops were neatly decorated with all sorts of hearths and other things that meant love. Also...there were a lot of new figures in the Chalkzone, walking hearts, pink walking gloves with hearts on them that can talk, almost everything a kid could think of on this special day of love... There were a lot of couples on the street as well, and if I looked into a restaurant, I could see more couples having dinner together...

_"one day, I'll be like them, happy with the one I truly love..."_

I thought as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, imagining what it would be like to sit there with her... Feria...

**Skawls POV **

I haven't been able to show myself since my last defeat! But now I know how I can get rid of the pesky human once and for all! And that sickekining pumpkin headed vampire would be the key to my success! He was so madly in love with that Feria girl, that he would do whatever needed to be done to be in her world with her! And lucky for him I knew a witch who could just do the trick! The beanie boys knew how to rob some her of some of her potions so I could take her place, and then turn him into a human on MY terms. And once that was done, nothing could stop me! not even that pitiful Rudy tabudi!

**Jacko's POV**

"Sooooo, you wanted to be a human!"

A witch suddenly cackled behind me. I looked up shocked now, only to relax when I recordniced her. She was a very well known witch here in the night zone. I came to her for advise just before I wanted to marry the bride Rudy eventually stole from me! She knew almost everything, so I didn't asked her how she knew I was in love with Feria...

"is there a way we could be together forever?"

I immediately asked her. The witch cackled again, rolling her eyes and then herself. I smiled, knowing she always did that, even do she seemed a bit different from the last time that I saw here... Her eyes... her eyes were somehow different... but I couldn't seemed to recall were I have seen those mean eyes before,,,,,

"Yes there is, I have the answer right here!"

She said as she showed me a purple glowing potion. My undead hearth started to race as soon as I saw the potion, that could be the answer!

"Listen closely Jacko! This potion will turn you into a human for 3 days! In this time, you must make sure that goody goody girl falls in love with you, and she has to kiss you, not just any kiss! but a true loves kiss! If she kisses you before sunset on the third day you'll stay Human forever"

The witch said looking at me sternly now. I nodded weakly now. Three days was not match time to win over her hearth, but once she hears the song I sang for her when we parted I know she will recordnice me!

"And remember this, if you don't manage to give her the true loves kiss before the sunset on the third day... you'll turn back into a Chalkzone figure, and then... your mine!"

She said looking at me evilly. Again I had that strange sensation, like this wasn't the real witch I talked to last time, but still I couldn't think of the person that could be the fake witch then... so I nodded and put out my hands to grab the potion, but she pulled it back and shook her head.

"You didn't think you would just... get it... right? You have to pay for it..."

She said holding out her free hand.

_"Okay, this is the real witch, I can see that from the way they always want money for their potions and advise"_

I thought as I felt threw my pockets to see if I had any money with me, but I had left it all home, because I hadn't been in the mood to buy anything anyway today...

"Stay put, I'll go home and get some money! Then I'll be right..."

I started, but she stopped me mid sense by raising one of her hands.

"I don't want your money jacko, what I want from you is far more valuable to me"

She started as she rubbed her chin.

"what I want of you... is your voice..."

She said as she came very close to me, now I could clearly see her eyes, they looked like purple whirlpools...

_"if I could only remember were I have seen those before..."_

I thought as I backed up a little, so there was some space between us...

"But, but without my voice... I can't tell her who I am..."

I stammed now. The witch cackled evilly again as she showed me her necklace. It looked like a seashell, only it was made of pure gold...

"I know that, but there are other ways to capture a girls hearth you know... so... we have a deal?"

She now asked. I looked down a little unsure. I knew there were other ways to capture a girls hearth, threw gifts and showing them you truly loved them... but that would take more time then only 3 days... Ore would she immediately record nice me and give me the true loves kiss? Anyway I didn't have match of a choice... If I wanted to go to Feria's world I had to take the deal...

"I'll do It!"

I said determined as I put my hand on the medallion, ready for what was about to come.

"now sing!"

The witch ordered as she started to cast the spell that would take out my voice…

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you standing there._

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you again._

_As long as we are parted, I will dream about you._

_Someday we will meet again._

_That will be the day someday soon._

_When all my dreams will come true._

In the last part of the song a yellow bulb of light came from my throat and flew into the medallion, A bit shocked, I placed my hands on my throat, realizing I wasn't able to speak anymore. The witch now started to cackle evilly as my whole body started to change, I ran to the place Rudy always made a portal and saw that there was a portal at the moment, I managed to get threw the portal and hide in a safe place before I finally passed out…..

With that the third chapter comes to his end. I hope you enjoyed it all!

A/N

I used some parts of the little mermaid in the story this time, like the part were Jacko trades his voice for a human body, I wasn't sure how else I could give him a human body, so I also Decided to put in one of the witches you saw in the episode "Pumpking love" in the real episodes, to give him a human body, do this one is most likely a imposter….

Jacko has gone to this witch for love advise multiple times before the start of this episode, I think that's most likely because he couldn't get Feria of his mind and wanted advise on how he could see her again.

Okay that was all I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a revieuw!


	4. Authors Note

hey guys!

I got some revieuws from you guys that I had to work on my spelling and grammer. I delete this revieuws because it starts to annoy me that **EVERYONE HERE **tell me that! I'm from the netherlands, so my english is bad, but I try to improve, and I don't delete them after I have readed them and saved in my head what it has said. Later I wil, try to work it out in next chapters, but better would it be if I could Fix a beta reader...

so don't worry, I have seen the revieuws you send guys and i'm seriously intending to do something with it!

greeting from Grovyle the thief lover


	5. Chapter 4: love's first kiss

Chapter 4: love's first kiss

**Jacko's POV **

when I opened my eyes, the first thing I thought was that the whole scene with the witch had been a dream, and that I had fallen asleep while writing the song, that was until I heard screaming around me, the screaming of childeren...

_"that isn't right, I wasn't near any childeren when I was last awake…."_

I thought as I got up and rubbed over my face, this was when I noticed something was wrong, my pumking face had many rimples… but now…. My skin was soft and equal…. No rimples, no rough places…..

_"wait a second….. Does that mean?..."_

I thought as I shot my eyes open, suddenly remembering what had happened before, the witch, the potion…. Feria….. I didn't found a mirror in the room I was in, but when I past a window, I saw in my reflection a young man, standing were I was standing, with a shot off orange hair, piercing red eyes.

_" it worked…. It actually worked! I'm a human... do that means..." _

I thought putting a hand on my troath as i tried to speak... but no sound came... i wouldnt be able to speak... nor sing... i wouldnt be able to tell feria who i was...

_"Well... thank goodness i still have my charms... do i cant go to her like this..." _

I thought as i looked down at myself... noting that i was completely naked... not that i cared... i was a un-death vampire skeleton sketch... i always walked around half naked... but i had seen both rudy and his little friend and feria had worn clothes... " so i _best put on some as well before i go and find her... " _ i thought as i peeked out of the window that gave me a outlook on the outside before the school. All the kids were outside to play... the adults were most likely drinking cofee somewhere.

_"... good... "_

I thought as i snuck out of the room i had arrived in... peeking around the corner to make sure no one could see me before i started to peek around some corners to see if it was maybe a room with clothes i could borrow... the first few times i catched nothing... but at the thirt try i found a room full off clothes... they looked worn and a little odd... but i didnt minded... i put them on as fast as i could, so i was done when the bell rang and childeren started to stumble into the room...

_'"I best make sure they dont see me... only feria can see me " _

I thought as i hid myself behind the large curtain on the stage... that was until i saw Rudy Tabudi and his friend come in... together with her... feria...

**Normal POV **

"Okay class... lets get started with the homwork... who can tell me who wrote the beatifull romance romeo and juliet and in which year?"

Feria asked her students with a smile on her face at which most students raised their hands... But feria chose to ask regie bullnurd, from whom she knew he didn't knew the answer because he never studied…. Always to bussy bullying other childeren instead…

"I eeeeeeehm…. I dunno miss….."

the big bully stammed as he scatched the back of his head, which made jacko behind the curtain gniffle in delight, since he had heard that reggie bulnurd was a big bully, so he was enjoying the fact that feria made him suffer like he made others suffer…. She sure was a girl to the former vampire's undeath hearth….

"Reggie… did you study like I asked you too? ?

feria's voice asked sternly, and jacko couldn't help but peek around the corner to see what reggie bullnurd looked like right now, enjoying how was was pulling at his collar to get some air as he was thinking of a good excuse as to why he hadn't studdied ore made his homework this time….

"I would like to speak to you after class young man… maybe someone else can help you….. Penny…. "

Feria said as she saw penny had her hand raised when she had asked for the support of the other students, a smile on her face, since she had known all along that penny would know…. Because she loved to study….

"William shakespeare wrote the beatifull romance about a impossible love between the son and daughter of rivaling families around 1595/1596 its rewritten and turned in many films and opera's in the years after that and has won a lot awards…"

penny said as she handed her teacher a big booklet with info she had sorted out about the opera feria had been talking about just yet…. Femke looked at it with a big smile….

" penny you've done it again... see reggie... you could take a example out of that..."

Feria said... but she stopped in the middle of her preech as she heard something rustle behind the curtain... rudy and penny looked at her stunned as feria walked there... hesitating a moment before she grabbed the curtain, shove it aside and...

"Hello... who might you be? "

Feria asked the young man in the costume of romeo, with orange hair and piercing red eyes that started to twinkled as soon as she looked at her. The man didnt spoke... instead he started to make signs with his hands... very fast and confusing...

"I'm sorry but if you want me to understand what happened you gotta slow down..."

Feria smiled as she walked to the man... who looked at the class before he started to make slower and less confusing signs... so even rudy... who had never been very good at hints... understood what he said... jacko had wanted to go to the human world to win her hearth... when feria made this out as well, she blushed slightly…

"Pssst feria, no one except us can know about the chalk zone… make something up…"

Rudy suddenly whispered into feria's ear, this brought feria's memories instandly back, all off a sudden she remembered skrawl, rudy, the strange world made of chalk… and the beatifull voice that had sang to her…

"Oo yeah… eeeh…. Kids… this is… jacko… he is here to assist me today with the… lesson… about romeo and juliet.."

Feria quickly made up, which made jacko nod at her smiling thankfully. The remainder of the day jacko helped feria with teaching drama to the classes. And after class they went to drink and after that feria went to show him around the human world, at which jacko gasped with widen eyes. Everything was so diffrent from the chalkzone… and that facinated the former vampire. Threw a pencil and a empty noteblock feria got him he asked her all kinds of questions about this world, do ofcourse he also told her about himself.. And ofcourse he somethimes made her a compliment. They had a greath time together, and jacko learned a lot about the human world, but the kiss… stayed far, far away thay day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second day feria took jacko to the plaza at evening. It was valentine evening and there was a lot of music at which couples danced, even rudi managed to ask penny to dance with him, do it was a little akward since it was a very slow number.

_"I know we just met but… can i have this dance lady?" _

Jacko wrote on a piece of paper which he immidiatly shove to feria, who blushed and nodded before they went onto the dance floor together, just as one off the slower numbers was played. Thankfully jacko knew how to slow, having watched couples dance around in the chalkzone yesterday, so he flowlesly moved around on one of the classic slow numbers.

"Wow… you sure know how to dance… "

Feria complimented jacko, who immidiatly smiled and moved a little closer to her, putting out his lips a little, hoping feria would catch the hint and would join in as well, which she did, her eyes twinkeling in the fire of the torches as their heads closed in, but just as jacko wanted to push his lips against hers and forfill his task… his dream… to be with his feria forever, a man fell, accidently dropping his valentine drink over jacko's clothes.

"I'm so sorry sir… i don't know why it happened but i tripped and fell over something…"

The man appoligized as he tried to help him dry, but jacko shook him off, turning around and running off. His plan was ruiened! He almost had done it! He had almost kissed the girl of his dreams which would allow him to stay human forever, but that idiot ruined everything! Now he only had one day left to win feria for him and make her wanne kiss him again… ore all would be lost….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, far away in the chalkzone

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skrawl was pacing up and down in his castle angrily. Almost, almost had that damn jacko managed to kiss the girl! Thank hell he had send his beebee- boys to keep an eye on jacko and mess up any kind of attempt to kiss the girl, ore he might have gotten away with it!

"I need to go there as well and take matters in my own hand.. Ore he might get what he want, and ruin my plan"

Skrawl mumbeled as he got a bottle out of his bag and drank it up, and as the camera panted out, the shadow of skrawl turned in the shadow of a young boy…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the beach, feria was looking at the sea as she was trying to make up her mind. At one hand she wanted to marry the one that had sang that beatifull song for her after saving her life… jacko couldn't be the one do… but he was so handsome, kind and good with the kids…. He would make a fine husband as well…

"feria.. I know you think jacko can't be the one… but he has a lot to offer you… if you would just… give him a chance…. He has a lot to offer you know "

Rudy said as he walked over to feria and placed a hand on her shoulder. Which made feria look at him smiling. Knowing he was right, except for the talking and singing part… jacko has everything she wanted to see in a guy… kind, caring, good with childeren…and ofcourse didn't he look to shabby as well…

"we know you might never be able to forget the one that saved your life… but I think… maybe you should listen to your hearth on this one…"

penny said, before the two of them walked away. Feria now looked up. On the balkony jacko was looking out over the sea with a glintering in his eyes, loving to see the sunset, just like her.

_"we have so match in comman… I only just know you… but it feels like I know you forever…"_

Feria thought smiling as she waved at him. Jacko waved back at her, before he went inside to go to sleep. Feria looked at the sea again now, the sun was already down now and it was getting colder… but now she knew… the owner of the voice would probably never come back again anyway… and she loved jacko… tommorow she would skip all protocols and ask him to marry her.

"I love you… jacko… and from tommorow on… it will be you and i… forever…"

feria thought as she threw a pebble over the water, before she started to head to the door. But as she did so, she heard a voice call out for her, and when she looked, a boy even more handsome then jacko walked up to her, singing a song that still tuned in her dreams.

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you standing there._

_When the sun rock threw your hairs_

_I will see you again._

_As long as we are parted, I will dream about you._

_Someday we will meet again._

_That will be the day someday soon._

_When all my dreams will come true._

As the voice sang the song, a yellow light floated from the shell around his neck and floated into the eyes of feria that glowed yellow for a moment before the screen turned black…..

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And and with that i end the chapter. I sure hope everyone enjoyed it. I"m sorry it took a while but my computer crashed and i lost all my stories, so i had to re-write my whole chapter…

**A/N**

I thought that making someone drop punch over jacko would be the most obvious choice to make jacko fail his first attempt to kiss feria, since a boat toppling over would be stealing from the real version and there were not even **BOATS** close by were they were at the moment…

Yeah, yeah, not wanne take over the boat scene, but **DO** take over the seen on the beach were feria gets hypnotized by skrawl, well, it was not that I had another option for that… if you **DO** have another option do, please tell me, I will love to hear it.

I had to make jacko help feria in class for the remainder of the day, since I don't think _"having found your true love"_ counts as a option to go home early, do I **LOVED** to write that scene were feria picks on reggie bulnerd since he is a bully and just… dumb…

Well, that was all for now, if there is more you would like me to explain just put it down in the command section, anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to

**REVIEUW!**


End file.
